A typical thermochromic or thermally sensitive battery tester includes a conductive substrate which is capable of generating heat when a voltage source is applied thereto and a thermally responsive display thermally coupled to the conductive layer. When the conductive layer is electrically coupled to the terminals of a battery to be tested, the conductive layer generates heat as a function of the voltage generated by the battery. The thermally responsive material of the thermally responsive display responds to the heat generated by the conductive layer to provide a visual indication of the charge state of the battery being tested. Battery testers of this variety are typically incorporated into the battery packaging or may be provided directly on the battery housing.
However, the above-battery testers only serve to determine the amount of charge left in a battery.
It would be desirable to provide a battery tester which could, in addition to determining the amount of charge left in a given battery, also act as a game piece or prize or message indicator.
It would also be desirable to provide a game piece or prize or message indicator that could be incorporated directly onto a battery or battery packaging.